


Bitten

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bitten by Fenrir, Blood, Little Lupin, hard choices, wolfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Little Remus Lupin gets bitten… all because of the decision of one unconnected man.





	Bitten

He should’ve done something. He knew he should’ve… but this was part of the deal. He had made a deal with the devil, and the devil would have his due. 

So he watched, willing his heart to stone, as the small boy ran outside into the woods, shouting in delight. The boy ran around, examining every tree and rock, waving to the bugs. He was a curious little boy, always had been. For what seemed like an eternity, he watched the boy play, still fresh and innocent. Soon, the boy was covered in dirt, nearly head to toe! He smiled.

Little Remus Lupin. He knew everything about this little guy, he had to, after all. He was a Momma’s boy, and was going to be 5 in the next week. Knowing this made what was about to happen so much worse. 

And then… a rustling in the trees. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn’t. This was for the best. He had to keep good on his deal. 

Remus noticed the rustling, and delighted, he waddled over to the source on his stumpy toddler legs. He cried out when he saw the cause- a big puppy! But it wasn’t a puppy. This naivety would be the beginning of Remus’ horrible life. Of course, there was nothing he could do to avoid this fate. 

And then… a flash of teeth and claws, Fenrir’s animalistic grin in his direction, knowing he was watching. He had to. The boy’s screams as he felt the sudden pain, crying out as his hot blood ran down his face. He shuddered when he saw Fenrir lick some of the red off the boy’s face. 

As he heard the cries of the parents, hearing their child’s screams, he apparated home, tears filling his eyes. He just ruined the life of an innocent child. But it had to be worth it. It was this little child, or his own son, both fathers had angered the wolf, but he couldn’t let anything happen to his little boy, so much like this one. His son was safe. Nobody would ever know this had happened. And nobody ever did. 

7 years later, he got a letter home from his son. He was sorted into Gryffindor! He felt a rush of pride. Of course he did. But as he continued reading the letter, his pride diminished into horror. His son had made three new friends, friends that he knew they would stay together for a long time. Sirius Black- that was curious. Peter Pettigrew, okay. But he lost his lunch when he saw the third name. Little Remus Lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist… Fleamont Potter was behind the biting?   
> I hope you liked this one, it’s short, but I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
